Bolt
by halvdom
Summary: It was July 1st and a guy Ryan was with three of his ey are being stalked by a psychopath cannibal. Bolt.


Chapter 1:Take Me Out To The Desert Game Knock Me Out Right Now

It was July 1'st and I was with my frienDs jake,will and are in 10th grade at settlemore were getting ready to go to our other friends basEball were in their tournament against The are the 2nd best we were getting ready the car needed I went to the garage to grab the gas.

Then I looked straight ahead And a bolt action cartridge was on the I knew something bad was going to happen because my sTomach did not fEEl thAt is what my stomach does when somethinG bad was going to happEn.

Then in my head said Ready aim fire and a Shot went went back from zoning off and poured the gas in the said to bring a gun but I did not listen.I hopped in the car and drove turned on the radio and first thing it said and I remembered was "A guy that calls himself Bolt has now escaped from jail and now in a desert 10 miles behind settlemore high is a stalker,drug dealer,cannibal and a is a tall white male blue eyes and brown hair."And that's when I turned it off and kept bolt bolt bolt bolt bolt bolt bolt repeating and repeating.I started screaming and sweating holding my head hoping it would a spray came out of nowhere and my friends passed out then cyanide was put on my face.

Chapter 2:Knifes On The Wall

I woke up on a bed strapped with a rope tied to my foot and kniFe above me and all acROss the he is stupid enough that I wiggled through the loose ropes and carefully untied the rope that released the knifes and the all fell on the bed.I also untied the knife untied my friends.

We ran outside and it was dark look down we are a the Middle .We started running and a loud bump guy was awake and we were in plain we hid behind his was walking slowly and I turn to look at has a hatchet in one hand and a flashlight in the other.

We waited until he heard one of us make a sound and he ran were giggling while we saw him point a bolt rifle out the shot his car and it exploded killing max. And he released him german shepherds.

"SICK EM BOYS"he dogs faces were slobbered with BlOod stains on their were super fast chasing us down untiL we ran inTo a deep was like a maze but only with bones of dead people who hadn't survived.

We started running down the long pathway and we realized went in a were tired but we kept trying to climb the rocky walls but we could not make kept a crate fell." !"We broke the crate and there was nothing but a note and pee in water note said Torture.

Chapter 3:Hunted Down

We actually got out by climbing a vine and was bloody but was hot and had a thermometer and tested it to see how hot it is and turns out it is 103 he says it is morning so afternoon it will be 126 found a shady spot to sit in so we walked over to sit down.

When we got there we saw a cave and heard dripping sounds of water so we ran to there was a ran and decided to jump into the pool of water that was nice and felt nice against my sweaty skin.

After the nice bath Will stopped." 't anybody find it weird that was a nice waterfall in a cave in the middle of a desert"That is when my heart started pumping fast and my palms started getting started running back the cave started to we all we made it.

We were were tired and we got we heard a motor in the went behind a mountain so the guy did not catch waited and the car went passed we came out our hiding spot and we should have was a police a gunshot were was shooting at us with a dogs are with him started running dogs had rabies this time.

Chapter 4:Peuter Cico

We were in were seriously going to dogs were going to maul through our arms and were way too fast." !You see the water"."Yeah"."Well,there is no other way to say this, gotta jump."In my mind I said no but on the outside and inside of me said we jumped off of the rocks and landed in water.

We started to swim to shore."PORTER CICO MACIAS!"We were on land was at least nobody died.

Chapter 5:Bolt's Identity

We climbed our way out of the destroyed we got were sweating like were tired and worn we were eating ice cream at we were stuck in a desert being was sundown and we were ready for a fight instead of before we knew it bolt was was on a grabbed a nearby stick and he came up the hill we put the stick in front of him and he was knocked onto a cactus.

We took off his it was my uncle...


End file.
